dmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Keaton Jyraneth
Personality By and large, Keaton is highly unpredictable and often volatile in her emotions. On a good day, she is boisterous, cheerful, outgoing, and even sweet; tomboyish and fun-loving, if slightly overwhelming. On a bad day, however, she is vicious, violent, and bloodthirsty, and has no idea about how to solve her unhappier emotions outside of violence. Around many of her friends, Keaton has no compunctions with being open and encouraging, and is even capable of a restrained form of politeness around others, when the situation demands it. As a contrast, Keaton seemingly regards killing people, and sometimes death in general, with a remorseless casualness. Children are unquestionably exempt from Keaton's ire and she has an overzealous loathing for those who harm children. While she appears to be arrogant and overconfident, Keaton struggles with her emotionality and sometimes her self-image fluctuates. When events spiral out of her control, Keaton becomes irrationally upset and overreacts, underestimating her ability to fix the problem and wallowing in her self-pity. Keaton has survived as long as she has through hurting people and stealing souls, and because of this, combined with her upbringing, she is under the impression that stealing souls is the only way for her to become stronger. History Katherine Katherine Beatrix Imenwati-Jyraneth was born to Elizabeth and Salem Jyraneth and brought up under the teachings of her clan, Jyraneth Clan. She was extraordinarily close to her family, idolizing her older brother, Noah and treating Lianna like her best friend. When Katherine was sixty-eight, during a routine raid on a Being village, a child was accidentally killed. Shortly afterwards, Harla'keth, the hidden valley of the Jyraneth Clan, was invaded by the Kamei'Sin Clan. Katherine, who was visiting a family friend to discuss her missing brother, rushed home amidst the chaos to discover the butchered remains of her father. She killed the person responsible, only to be gravely wounded and incapacitated. Notaek Katherine's wounds were treated in the dungeons of the Kamei'Sin capital. She received a visitor by the name of Kytharion Sabanethei, the infamous Angel crime lord. The only reason she was alive was because several of his minions (the ones who had defeated Katherine) were interested in her abilities after she killed her father's murderer. He also told her that the reason Jyraneth Clan was being destroyed was because Noah confessed Harla'keth's whereabouts, as well as provided the magical signature needed to infiltrate the valley. In exchange for Katherine's life, Kytharion imprisoned her and renamed her Notaek, after his Cubi mother's defunct clan. Notaek became one of Kytharion's assassins and part of the "protection" he distributed to people who could not afford to hire Adventurers. Years later, Notaek killed the person who was charged with instructing her, and was punished severely. Kytharion finally told Notaek that the only reason Noah had given the Kamei'Sin Clan the signature was because he had been tortured, and if he did not cooperate with their demands the Kamei'Sin Clan would have stolen his soul. Kytharion also mocked Notaek with the knowledge of her only living sister, her twin Lianna's, whereabouts. Notaek finally confronted Kytharion years later and tortured him into revealing that Lianna had escaped the Kamei'Sin capital. She ripped his soul from his body and sealed it within her mace. Keaton After she had escaped the Kamei'Sin Clan capital, Notaek renamed herself Keaton. Keaton began to search for her surviving family, or any remaining members of Jyraneth Clan. Eventually, Keaton found out about the Succubus and Incubus Academy, or SAIA. She surmised that her family could have gone into hiding or found sanctuary there, and thus sent in her application once she collected the necessary papers. She was teleported to SAIA by Warp-Aci, where she later made her intentions clear to Fa'Lina. Fa'Lina convinced her to remain at SAIA. Two hundred years later, Keaton was expelled from SAIA for beating another student, Aeriko Iyakune-Kamei'Sin, into a coma. Keaton now spends her life as a drifter. As mentioned in "The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn", Keaton has had prior convictions for murder and soul-murder. Appears In For the most part, Keaton has appeared in RPs and as an extended cameo in "The Future History of Jakob Pettersohn" (currently being serialised as the comic "Project Future"). Her RP debuts include her first appearance as a character in "The Honor Circle" and its second incarnation, "The Honor Circle Returns!", followed by a long-lasting role in the ongoing "The Castle" RP. She has also appeared in the "Furrae Chronicles: Webs of Destiny RP" and "Northern Winds". A darker, more disturbed version of Keaton has appeared in the "Eternal Rains" RP, which depicts a dystopian alternate universe of the Furrae shown in Dan and Mab's Furry Adventures. Eventually, her background will be written in a detailed story called Watch the Shadows Burn. Trivia *Keaton's left eye is a fake, magically-enhanced replacement. Usually, Keaton wears an eye patch over this artificial eye, preventing most people from seeing it. This doesn't affect her depth perception, since there is a small lens built into the eye patch that allows her to see. *In Keaton's original design, she wore a pair of mismatched glasses which augmented her vision. These glasses were eventually replaced with her eye patch. *Keaton has two Warp-Aci, one named Xianxi and the other named Xanthe. They operate as servants, companions, and espionage units for collecting information. *Keaton's real clan marking is on her left hip. The clan marking on her shoulder is merely a brand, which all members of the Jyraneth Clan receive when they first sprout their head-wings. These scars, although a blatant display of her clan affiliation, can easily be hidden via metamorphosis, unlike her real marking. *Keaton is prejudiced against Angels. Keaton also seems to share a certain prejudice against Beings, but is gradually overcoming this, and claims to hold no personal grudges against the race as a whole. While she behaves normally around some Beings, she sometimes slips up and treats them almost patronizingly. *Keaton has a tremendous sweet tooth. Category:DMFA Fan Characters Category:Cubi